


Come Inside

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean’s in a mood…Written for 2017 @spnkinkbingoSquare Filled: Breeding Kink





	Come Inside

“Well hey there…Dean!” you shouted when he pounced on top of you in bed after a nice relaxing shower. He hummed and dipped his head down, delivering a hungry kiss that seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Hiya sweetheart,” he said, pulling your bottom lip out between his teeth. He let it snap back into place, barely giving you a chance to catch your breath before he was invading your mouth again. You dove a hand up to the back of his neck, giving it a gentle squeeze that made him shiver. “God you look so fucking hot right now.”

“I’m naked,” you said, laughing as he trailed a finger down the side of your cheek and over your jaw, letting it dip in the hollow of your neck, wiping away a stray droplet of water.

“Exactly,” he said, brushing his lips against yours. “Gorgeous and you’re all mine to enjoy.”

He ripped off his shirt and kicked down his sweats, tossing his boxers to the side, a devious smile growing on those plump lips as he went. 

“Wanna fill you up, all hot and slick,” said Dean, rubbing the tip of his cock against your clit. “Want to come in that tight little pussy, feel it squeeze me hard as I fill you up so much it’s dripping out of you.”

Your breath caught in your throat, back arching up, hazy and dark green eyes smiling down at you. He smiled and leaned back down, kissing along your jaw, soft groans escaping him every so often as he kept up his lazy rubbing.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? You want to get filled up with my come, don’t ya sweetheart? Have my baby,” he said, as if your hands on his back and sliding down towards his ass weren’t giving it away.

“Dean,” you whined, all of that warm solid muscle under your fingers making you high on it. 

“Say it Y/N. You get what you want if you say it,” he said, nipping at the skin of your shoulder. You wanted to, you really did.

But you wanted him to work for it too.

“You couldn’t make your come drip out of me if you came all day long in there,” you said, moving your hands around to his chest, sliding them down over the smooth skin. “Such a shame.”

“Remind me you said that when you’re moaning my name,” he said. He shifted his hips, sliding inside you in one smooth motion without even looking. You groaned, his hot thick length filling you up just right. He didn’t move, just stayed buried to the hilt, lowering his head to kiss you possessively. After a minute you tried to shift your hips, get him going, but a firm hand on your lower stomach held you still.

“You’ve got to _move_ Dean,” you said, needing more than the wonderful feeling of him stretching you.

“Oh, I just want you to remember this, remember how tight you feel, how full you feel, know it’s going to be my come filling you up next,” he said. He pulled back and thrust in, your walls gripping him as he grunted. “Such a perfect little pussy.”

“Shit, I love when you get like this,” you said, bracing one hand against the headboard, his hips snapping powerful against your own, pushing you up the bed with every movement.

“Change your mind already? I know how much you love when I come in you, get you all nice and wet and warm inside,” he said, hiking your legs up to wrap around his back. “Making you mine.”

“Dean, baby,” you said, digging your legs into the soft flesh of his ass, ripping a groan from him.

“Tell me what you need,” he said, pulling your hand down, pinning both of yours under his as he thrust faster. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Need you to come, Dean,” you said, squeezing him impossibly tighter, a surprised gasp leaving him. “Come inside me baby, fill me up.”

He grunted and dropped his sweaty head to your shoulder, pressing in as deep as he could go before you felt him coming, filling you up nice. He shifted a few more times before stilling, moving his thumb to rub against your clit. You were already sensitive and it didn’t take long for you to follow after, your clenching around him causing him to spurt one last load in you.

He pulled out slowly and leaned back, hands spread on your thighs.

“Would you look at that, my come dripping out of you. Bet you’d like more, wouldn’t you?” he asked, your blissed out head raising up to look at him. He crawled over top of you, kissing you softly at first and then with more force, his come covered cock growing hard again as it smeared against your leg. He slipped it inside you easily, setting a faster rhythm on the second go around while you moaned underneath him.

You were still too wound up, still too much on that edge and you came fast. Dean settled in for something harsher, trying to keep up. You felt him spill himself inside you again, so wet and slick down there it was already running out before he could pull away.

“Love when you’re full of my come sweetheart,” he said, laying down next to you with a tired and content sigh.

“You just want a baby,” you said, half-laughing, throwing a leg over his, a little come dribbling out.

“I want you to have _our_ baby. Getting to come inside you over and over again is just one of the perks,” he said, laying an arm over your waist. “Knock you up full of kids.”

“You sound pretty confident that there’ll be more than one this time,” you said.

“I can hope. Maybe…” he said, tugging your waist so you rolled on top of him. “…Maybe I ought to come in you _one_ more time. Just to improve our odds.”

“You know that’s not how making babies works right,” you said, grinding your hips down, nudging his tip through your folds.

“Hm, I think you should stay in this bed and show me how making babies really works then,” he said. “For my own education.”

“Of course,” you said, sinking his half-hard cock inside you. “This is for educational purposes.”

“Well get teachin’ sweetheart.”


End file.
